Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow rate setting system of a working machine such as a backhoe, a skid steer loader, a track loader, and a compact track loader.
Description of Related Art
A working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-235720 is previously known as a technique for setting the maximum flow rate supplied to various attachments.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-235720 includes a flow rate restriction setting means for variably setting the maximum flow rate level of a hydraulic operation oil, and the maximum flow rate level can be set corresponding to various types of the attachments by the flow rate restriction setting means.